Caught You Staring
by His Little LabRat
Summary: Oneshot slash, NickGreg Greg catches nick staring at him with a look of love. Pressure builds up... and explodes.


Nick was pacing, going back and forth in the halls. Greg was clung to his mind, and just wouldn't let go of his thoughts, trailing his way into his every thought.

He paced by the break room, looking into watch Greg eat his lunch. Nick stood silently, watching him eat soundlessly. As Greg began to notice his presence, Greg looked up and caught Nick's gaze. Nick turned away almost instantly, feeling his ears warm, blood rushing to his cheeks as he felt Greg's sights on his back. He turned a hallway, heading out of everyone's view and slumped against the wall. He thought he was going insane. He had just watched Greg eat his lunch, which was spaghetti, coincidentally enough! At the thought of it, replaying he scene of Greg eating, his pants felt tight and he groaned in agony at his idiocy. He groaned again, out of agony and something else this time, and he raised a shaky hand to his face, then brought it hard across his face.

He groaned in slight pain, shaking it off slowly, fixing his jaw in with the pain, blinking and squinting, telling himself that he needed that… because, really, he did.

..::XXxxXX::..

Nick was staring again, and he knew it. But, he was transfixed on the nice view of Greg's ass. Lovely, Nick thought. Beautiful? Definitely. He nodded to himself, slack-jawed as Greg turned so that Nick could see all of his back, not just a side-view.

Catherine, standing next to Nick, followed his gaze to Greg, but by that point, Greg had turned back around, and Nick caught view of his face. Catherine rolled her eyes, and shook her head, snapping to catch Nick's attention. Nick slowly rolled out of his gaze on Greg and turned to Catherine.

"Slap me," Nick said, gazing at Catherine.

"What?" She asked, taking aback for a reason she didn't know why.

"Slap me across the face," Nick said, his gaze serious as his expression. "As hard as you can."

Catherine lifted a hand slowly and slapped him hard across the cheek, so hard it left a little red mark on his cheek, his head turned in the direction she had slapped him towards. He squinted, grumbling, groaning in little pains, but shaking his head back into its original position.

"Too hard?" Catherine wondered.

"Nah, nah," Nick answered, eyes pressed tightly shut, with a smile of pain but thankfulness. "Thanks, I needed that." He opened his eyes quickly, giving his head brief but hard shakes, snapping him back into work.

"You're welcome…" Catherine said a bit questionably.

..::XXxxXX::..

Nick caught himself staring at Greg again, except for the first time, Greg was staring back after noticing his gaze. Greg looked down to Nick, cocking his head gently to one side in question.

"You enjoying the view, down there?" Greg asked, and Nick shook his out, coming out of his trance.

"What?" Nick asked, looking up to Greg, shifting a bit in his seat, blinking at Greg.

"You were staring at me," Greg replied.

"Oh…" Nick said, giving an apologetic, innocent-seeming little smile at him. "Sorry 'bout that." Nick added, and Greg nodded, glancing from Nick into space, reeling his vision in then and back to Nick.

"Why were you staring?" Greg asked, but that was meant to be a thought, and Greg was taken aback, and bit his bottom lip, hair brushing into his face.

"'Cause you're beautiful."

..::XXxxXX::..

In the locker room now, getting off shift. Everyone had already left, except Nick and Greg, both in the locker room, Nick's lips pursed a bit confused, but insightful, as he watched Greg put his belt on. Greg turned to Nick, giving him a questionable look, but Nick looked away, looking back to the contents in his locker. Greg bit the inside of his bottom lip, now watching Nick put on his coat.

"Hey, uh…" Greg sputtered out. "Thanks." At this, Nick looked over curiously.

"For what?"

"For…" Greg laughed, feeling stupid about saying this, his heart beating against his chest. "For calling me… beautiful." Greg finished in a stammer, laughing into the air, then reaching into his locker for his hoodie, a little smile of accomplishment on his face.

"You're… welcome…" Nick answered, looking him up and down, feeling his hair curl gently around his ears. After looking him up and down a few more times, he turned back to his locker.

"You know…" Greg said, hoodie clenched tight in his hands, biting the top of his bottom lip gently before he spoke again. "No one has ever called me beautiful before." He finished, even at risk of sounding like a girl.

Nick laughed gently, slipping on his leather jacket all the way, popping the top so that the collar came out correctly. Greg looked to Nick, looking his up and down once with a little smile. Nick closed his locker, and put his hand up to pat Greg's chest as he passed, the other hand now on Greg's shoulder, the hand on his chest patting him a few times, a smile of joy on Nick's face. Greg turned his head towards Nick's, smiling the same smile. Nick laughed gently, warm, sweet breath huffed out onto Greg's cheeks, encircling his face, patting him once more, without noticing he pressed his nose to Greg's cheek quickly, letting his hands drop off then, and he began walking again towards the exit of the room.

"Hey," Greg said, looking him up and down once more as Nick spun back around to him with a little, laughing but curious smile on his face. "See you later," he said.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "See you later." Nick said with a smile as Greg flipped his hat on. Nick waved a little good-bye, flashing a little "I love you" sign with his index, pinky fingers and his thumb. Greg signed back, and Nick disappeared around the door.

When he knew Nick couldn't see him any longer, he threw his head back against the locker with a gentle sigh of disappointment in himself. He wasn't able to say it, and he choked up and said "see you later" instead. He felt stupid, and a little ashamed of himself. Lips pursed out in a huffed sigh, he lifted his hand to close his locker without looking.

..::XXxxXX::..

At the end of the next shift, the next day…

Nick walked into the locker room, lips pursed as he turned the corner. He first saw a figure leaning against his locker, and he raised his eye brows gently at the thin, lean and masculine silhouette. He blinked, realizing it was Greg Sanders leaning against his locker. He smiled.

Again, they both had stayed after to work, and everyone else had just recently left. Nick walked up to Greg, Greg looking up to him.

"Scoot your boot," Nick said with a laugh, realizing it fit because Greg's ass was pressed against his locker. Greg snapped away from his trance on Nick and took steps so that he disappeared behind Nick. He appeared at the other side of him, to the left now. Nick looked at him, glancing to his ass again, then looking back up to Greg again.

"Checking out my ass again?" Greg asked, cocking his head quickly to the side, leaning against the lockers to Nick's left side like a guy who was in high school would when he was flirting with a girl, trying to pin her in. Nick pursed his lips quickly as he tilted his head to the side quickly, not singling it out as a very true possibility.

Greg laughed, scooting closer to Nick. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by pressing anything on Nick, being that Nick was one of his best friends. He leaned in and out quickly in a bow-like, seductive gesture when Nick turned to him, one eyeing the other as they did so.

Nick, noticing Greg was wearing tight jeans, felt like his jeans to were getting tighter. Nick turned back to his locker, feeling as if his shirt was getting tighter along with his pants. Nick reached in for his jacket, closed his locker, and began to put it on, but felt a pressure build up behind him instantly and pull it off. Nick looked over to Greg, Greg holding his jacket, throwing it down on the bench.

Nick noticed Greg had his headphones on, and they were playing a tune that seemed familiar to him somehow…

"Are you teasing me, Greggo?" Nick asked with a laugh, looking into Greg's green-brown eyes.

"_Me?_ Tease _you?_" Greg laughed, smiling a little bit evilly, and another emotion that Nick could detected that glimmered in his eyes. "I've known you for two years now? And me… tease you?" Greg laughed again, a little bit longer laugh this time. Greg let his arm fall off the locker, and Greg raised his arms, turning Nick, pinning him against the lockers. The music still played in his headphones, but it came a little quieter as it came to another part in the song.

"I want you," Greg sang with the music, slowly. " I don't want anybody else. And when I think about you… I touch myself." Greg sang with the music, taking a couple steps closer to Nick so that his chest was pressed against Nick's. The music paused, and replayed itself, and Nick could hear the lyrics now. "I love myself… I want you to love me. When I feel down, I want you above me. I search myself… I want you to find me. I forget myself, I want you to remind me." Greg sang with the song. "I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself. Ooh I don't want anybody else oh no, oh no, oh no…" Nick knew this song. "I Touch Myself" by The Divinyls.

_You're the one who makes me come running__You're the sun who makes me shine__When you're around I'm always laughing__I want to make you mine__I close my eyes and see you before me__Think I would die if you were to ignore me__A fool could see just how much I adore you__I get down on my knees I do anything for you__I don't want anybody else__When I think about you I touch myself__Ooh I don't want anybody else__Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

Nick hadn't noticed, but as the music played in the background, Greg's face inched closer to his own, Greg's breath encircling his face, Greg's lips now next to Nick's cheek. The headphones paused in their music, then switched songs.

_Some say you're crazy__Say that you're no good__Say your family's cursed with bad blood__I think you're cute and misunderstood__And I wouldn't change you if I could__Let 'em talk you down__Call you names__My mind's made up__It ain't gonna change__I'm sure in my heart__Happy and free__You're the one you'__re the one__You're the one for me…_

Greg's lips just grazed over Nick's cheek, and Nick turned his head to Greg, both of their eyes closed, then pressed gently into a kiss; small but intense.

_Some say you're bitter__Think you're mean__Uncouth untamed and unrestrained__I think you're sensitive and sweet__Stay as you are don't change a thing__Let 'em talk you down__Call you names__My mind's made up__It ain't gonna change__I'm sure in my heart__Happy and free__You're the one you're the one__You're the one for me__…_

Nick deepened the kiss still, moving around Greg so that once Greg's arms wrapped around him, one arm of Nick's wrapped around Greg now, the other pressed against the locker as he turned Greg around, the arm there for support as he leaned Greg against the lockers, himself leaning against Greg.

_Some say you're bawdy__Wicked and wild__A__ restless useless juvenile__I think you're funny and I like your smile__Want to be with you want you to stay awhile_

Nick started to forget about the song, until some lyrics caught his attention.

_Some say you're bad__A bad__ bad seed__You love to play with fire you love gambling__I know what you love and I know what you need__And I like it when you play with me_

Nick released slowly, letting their lips separate.

"We… we can't…" Nick uttered.

"Why… not?" Greg asked in Nick's ear, huffing out as he pressed his hips up against the top of Nick's thigh and hip, pressing to very obvious spots together, making Greg huff again, embracing Nick tight against him.

"I… would but… we… can't…" Nick huffed out. "I would throw… you down… on a bench… right now… but…" He huffed again, him and Greg letting out a moan together. "We'd get… fired… if… we… were…" He moaned with Greg, and then moaned out the last word "Caught!" He moaned again, pressing his lips to the corner of Greg's mouth, then sliding his lips over his cheek to his neck.

"Let's… leave…" Nick uttered in his ear, bringing his lips back down to Greg's neck again, licking, gliding his tongue over the skin on Greg's neck.

"I… don't… want to…" Greg huffed out. "It's… too…" Greg moaned his last word, even though it wasn't a word at all. He moaned loudly, Nick's tongue grazing to under his ear to where his head met his neck. Greg pressed his hips up again, pressing their hips together, pressing together the now _very_ obvious spots below their hips together harshly, making Greg let out a furious moan.

Let's just say… they never made it back home. At least they weren't caught, and very glad that no one ever brought in a black light into the locker room, or else they'd find it glowing before their eyes like insanity.


End file.
